


New Memories of Old Songs

by thedevil_andgod



Series: the family we found all on our own [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little, At the start, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Super Husbands, kinda angst?, tony is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to know that Tony is in this relationship for reals - and Tony has never been one for doing things half way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories of Old Songs

Steve was always complaining that Tony had never once done anything nice for him. 

They'd only been together a month, and already the honey moon period of sweet talk and sex, was fading away. Steve wanted Tony to show him that he was serious about their relationship. 

So when Tony began disappearing for almost the entire day, and completely shutting Steve down anytime he tried to initiate anything that wasn't sex, the Super Solider completely lost his cool. It had been happening for a couple of weeks now, and he most certainly was fed up of it. 

Funny enough, no matter how long he shouted at the brunette, no matter how many harsh words he spat out, or how many venomous glares he shot Tony's way, the scientist simply stood there, expressionless, refusing to fight back. 

'This has all just been meaningless sex to you, hasn't it?' Steve could feel how red his face was, and was pretty sure Clint was watching them from his place above the two in the vents, pretty sure Loki could hear him screaming all the way from his prison cell in Asgard, but he didn't give a damn. 'The past month has been nothing, what, I was just another trophy for you? Another notch in your bedpost, another pretty face you lied your way into bed with? All that crap about how you actually cared for me - I was stupid to ever believe you could change!' 

Okay, so maybe he had been a bit harsh. But, he wasn't used to this new 'modern dating'. He was accustomed to flowers, and going out to the local dances, listening to good old music on a record player, and dressing up real fancy - making an actual effort for the person he was seeing.  
Tony didn't appear to care about any of that. 

After he finished his rant, Steve was left panting, cheeks flushed, eyes still flashing with anger. Tony remained stoic, head inclined slightly to the left, deep brown eyes narrowed. He simply sighed, and checked his phone. 'There's somewhere I need to be.' He informed the taller man, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room without even a backwards glance.

Steve was fuming for the rest of the day, and beat his knuckles bloodied and raw against the punching bag in the gym. No one dared approach him, not even Natasha, although she did make a joke about 'a woman scorned'. 

When Steve finally paused to take a breather, he glanced out the window and was stunned to see that night had fallen, the moon bright in the sky, puffy white clouds hanging from the dark blue velvet, littered with shining stars. The city was lit up, flashing neon signs and bustling traffic, all the signs below that the world was still turning, life still went on.  
His tight grey tee shirt and sweatpants were drenched in perspiration, blonde hair sticking to his damp forehead as he trudged into the elevator and hit the button for the floor his room was on. 

'May I suggest a nice, cool shower after that, Mr. Rogers?' JARVIS asked him. 

Steve sighed. 'Was kinda planning on having anyway.' 

Entering his room and peeling off his sticky clothes, he was surprised to notice Clint watching him from the vent above his window.  
'Tryna catch a sneak peek, Clint?'  
The young archer grinned. 'You wish.' He shot back easily. 'Damn, I can smell you from up here!' He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
'Bird senses?' Steve commented drily.  
'Haha, hilarious.' Clint rolled his eyes. 'Get your ass in the shower now, Rogers - and put on the suit I left in your wardrobe, then meet me down in the library.' 

Steve frowned in confusion. 'What?' 

Clint smiled. 'Just do it.' He said firmly, before crawling out of sight. 

Steve headed for the shower, his head filled with questions.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The suit was nice, he thought. Really nice, actually. After his shower, Steve had found the tux Clint had told him about, hanging on the inside of his closet door.  
It fit perfectly, as though a tailor had measured him and made the suit to his exact size. The crisp, white shirt hugged his muscular chest, not tight enough to be uncomfortable. The pants were neither too long nor too short, and buttoned up neatly around his waist without the help of a safety pin or belt. 

Steve had a feeling the suit had cost a lot of money - too much, probably; the cotton was soft on his skin, and he was too afraid to even look at the jackets thread count. He had a feeling it was priced way higher than anything he could ever afford. 

Slipping his feet into the highly polished leather shoes he had also found at the bottom of his closet, he eyed himself up in the mirror.

His blue eyes were tired but warm, not a blemish to be found on his golden, tanned skin. Even the bruises on his knuckles from earlier had already healed. Perks of being a super soldier, he guessed. His blonde hair was shiny and soft from washing it, carefully gelled and parted across the side. The cut of the shirt at the neck accentuated his cheekbones magnificently, and the trousers were impeccably ironed, falling in straight sharp lines down the length of his legs. The tie was blue, bringing out his eyes even further, a perfect match. 

As he got back into the elevator and flew downwards to the library he wondered to himself, what the hell is this all about? 

'JARVIS, I don't suppose you know what's happening down in the library?'  
'Of course I do, Mr Rogers. I have access to the security feeds around the Tower.'  
'Feel like telling me what's going on?'  
'Not exactly. Mr Stark made it clear that no one was to ruin his big surprise, lest they face mortal injury.'  
Steve made a face. 'That's dramatic.'  
'A direct quote from the man himself.' JARVIS replied smoothly.

Steve grinned despite himself. So, this was all Tony's idea?

Interesting.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint swung down from the vents where he had been watching out in the hallway for Steve. 'He's coming.' he informed Tony, who let out a slightly panicked squawk.  
'Start the music! No, get the alcohol! No, priorities - music! No, both!' He took a deep breath, a bundle of nerves settling inside his stomach. 'And then shoo yourself, fly away and leave me and him alone.' Clint smirked as he slid a record onto the wooden box and set it spinning, the sounds of Billie Holiday filled the room. 'Alcohols over there.' He whispered as the door opened, and pointed to a nearby table, before disappearing behind a bookshelf and escaping through the vents. 

Steve looked around the room, completely taken by surprise. A bunch of shelves and tables had been pushed up against the side of the room, leaving a wide space where Tony was standing, in a similar suit to Steve's - except his tie was navy blue, and his shirt was black.  
Steve stared at the other man, a little breathless when he realised how handsome he looked, a hopeful smile gracing his full lips, a glimmer of excitement sparkling in his warm chocolate coloured eyes.  
Soft music floated into his ears and a wave of nostalgia rushed over him as he recognised the sounds of Billie Holiday. 

_The very thought of you_  
And I forget to do  
Those little ordinary things  
That everyone ought to do __

'Tony..' Steve asked in awe. 'What is this?'  
Tony shrugged and glanced at his feet, tangling his fingers together behind his back. 

 

'You said I never do anything for you - and you were right. I don't. And I wanted to. I have a friend, owed me a favour, and I got the debt paid with that little beauty over there.' He nodded toward the vintage record player and Steve looked at him, still too stunned to react. 

'I wanted to give you a proper date, like you would have had back in the old days. Nice suits, music, dancing, just.. just being together, and talking.' Tony met Steve's gaze, melted ice on soft cocoa.

'This is a date?' Steve clarified, happiness rising in his stomach, threatening to overflow.  
Tony blushed, a faint red tinge colouring his cheeks as he ducked his head.  
'Well. If you want it to be. If.. if you still want me.' He answered quietly. 

'I don't know what to say.' Steve laughed a little, relieved that Tony hadn't been sneaking off behind his back to sleep with someone else - and completely heart-warmed to know he had done all of this, for _him _.__

He walked closer to Tony, who was averting his gaze now, believing he had made a mistake, that Steve was still mad.  
His lips parted a little in surprise when strong fingers curled around his chin and lifted it, forcing him to meet the blonde's gaze. 

Steve was smiling widely down at him. 'Thank you.' He murmured softly, moving his hand to cup Tony's cheek and brush his thumb over his cheekbone.  
'It was nothing..' Tony muttered, embarrassedly.  
'Not to me.' Steve explained. 'To me, this is everything.' 

 

Tony couldn't help returning the other man's smile, especially after he said 'And of course I still want you.' As though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

'I like your suit..' Tony commented, pulling on the tie and the lapels of the coat. 'Oh, this old thing?' Steve joked, raising an eyebrow.  
'I've had it for years.' His breath hitched as Tony smoothed his palm over his chest, appreciating his own fashion sense.  
'It looks good. Better than good.' Tony nodded appreciatively.  
'You shouldn't have, Tony.' Steve frowned, disliking the thought of receiving expensive gifts when he had no idea what to give in return.  
'Shouldn't have what?' The brunette asked innocently, a sweet smile on his face, looking as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. 

 

Steve chuckled. 'You're terrible, Tony.'  
Tony pouted, faux offended. 'Really?' He asked, full lower lip sticking out temptingly.  
The Super Soldier shook his head.  
'Nah.. You're the best.' 

'So..' Tony held out his hand. 'Mr. Rogers, may I have this dance?'

Steve smile and took the hand, the skin warm and comforting beneath his, sending major waves of electricity all the way through him. There was also a sense of calmness descending upon the both of them, as if to say 'Yeah. Yeah, this is right. This is perfect. This was meant to be.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow this is the cheesiest thing ever its so fluffy I want to puke um I have to go punch a wall to feel manly again now.. anyway, NaNoWriMo is killing me!!:) Which means the next update will probably take a while, so I hope you enjoy this! As always, feedback (and prompts for this series!) are much appreciated! :)


End file.
